Speak Now
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: A wedding play starred by Kouta and Aiko. Aiko messed stuff at the end which turned out to be something great! Inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now song. One shot!


**Kurea-chan:** Well, this idea was random :D Me listening to 'Speak Now' got me this idea. Aiko and Kouta Fanfic again for you guys! ;) Hope you like it

* * *

_Class A and F's Musical Play!_

_"Speak Now"_

_To be held at the School's Auditorium, November 23rd, 1 in the afternoon_

"And... That's today" Aiko sighed as she walked pass the poster on the bulletin holding her dress while walking to the Class A, where she will be dressed up, where they will put make ups on her and so on. And that's where the girls who were participating in the play are.

Meanwhile, in Class B... Where the boys resides...

"... how did I end up in here again?" Kouta scowled as the boys; Akihisa, Yuuji and Hideyoshi, fix his necktie, polish his shoes and fix his hair though there is nothing to be done with his hair.

"Whether you like it or not, it was that old hag who dragged us here. Man, do I look like I like my role as well!? I don't fit to be a preacher! It's more suitable for Akihisa" Yuuji, who was wearing his school uniform. Yeah, school uniform, because he was just going to put the priest's robe over it, complained and glared at Akihisa who was busy polishing Kouta's over shined shoes now.

"Hah! I'm just lucky! I'm just going to walk on the red carpet as best man and Himeji-san was the maid of honor! Am I showered by blessings now?" Akihisa looked dreamily as he dreams of Mizuki in a gown.

"Why do I even have to be the bridesmaid!? It seems wrong at all aspects!" Hideyoshi grumbled as he was yet to wear a gown much to his disappointment.

"There! Look at yourself" they all stood up and Kouta looked at the human-sized mirror and as always, he had an impassive look on his face.

"... I don't accept my bride at all"

Meanwhile, in Class A...

"Why do I have to be the bride!?" Minami shouted which filled the room of her complaint

"Now, you're the one to act disappointed. I was the one whose going to do all the singing!" Aiko rolled her eyes but still, she likes the fact that the groom is Kouta. Even if she is not the bride, she will be... As said in the song! Aiko was wearing a simple blue dress, tube style with a black lace around her waist and a ribbon tied behind her.

"Aww... Don't be so gloomy, Minami-chan. The wedding dress suits you" Mizuki admired the wedding gown Minami was wearing. She, too, was wearing a fancy gown due to her being the maid of honor whose role is just to walk down the aisle. But what makes her happy most is that Akihisa was her partner.

"... good thing Yuuji is the priest" Shouko said readying her taser on hand.

"Hah! Right, Sakamoto-kun won't get any partners if he has that role" Aiko said adjusting the ribbon behind her.

"Guys, it's already 12:40 pm, five minutes and we should be standby on the school's auditorium." Yuuko said while having a clipboard with her. She is in her school uniform, has a headphone on her head which has a mic attached to it. She was the so called manager of the play. And the one who signals the crew with the lights, sounds and stuff.

""We're ready!"" they all said as they left the room, not so long after they left, the boys opened the Class B's door and saw the girls already in their gowns and dresses.

"Wow... Shimada-san sure is pretty on that pastry dress" Hideyoshi said glancing at Akihisa

"... since when is she so pretty on a dress and in dark blue?!" Kouta whispered and Yuuji grinned sheepishly

"What?! Kudou is pretty!" this made Kouta jump and flush in embarrassment

"Haha! Admit it, Muttsurini, you like her?" Akihisa questioned and Kouta just shook his head wildly

"... let's go or we're going to be late"

* * *

At the auditorium... Backstage!

"3 minutes left! Scene One performers, please get on stage!" Yuuko alerted the performers on the stage with the curtains closed and then they went to their respectful positions.

There is a divider on the stage, a small part from the left (when you are facing the stage) is where the bride was dressing up, the middle part of the stage was the wedding ceremony setting and the farther right was a platform where Aiko will sing. The priest, bride and groom faces the audience and the people (or students :D ) who were going to witness the wedding were sitting on the left side, near the divider.

And here are our characters!

Aiko Kudou as Taylor Swift/ our singer

Kouta Tsuchiya as the groom

Minami Shimada as the bride

Yuuji Sakamoto as the priest

Hideyoshi Kinoshita as the bridesmaid

Extras:

Akihisa Yoshii as the best man

Mizuki Himeji as the maid of honor

* * *

"Minna! Thanks for the wait, may we present to you, Class F joined with Class A's musicla play, Speak Now!" Yuuko said as the curtain goes up as signal of the start of the show.

The sound of a piano was heard throughout the whole auditorium. The solemn sound of wedding. On the stage was seen random students in dresses and tuxes greeting each other as they find their seat on the so called church. The spotlight switched to the right where a girl sitting pretty on a royal chair.

Applause.

Aiko smiled before taking a deep breath and the music starts.

(Now Playing, Speak Now by Taylor Swift... _Italics_ for the lyrics!)

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_ Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_ But you are not the kind of boy_

The spotlight was still on Aiko, another spot light was shined on Kouta, who was talking to Akihisa.

_ Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Then another spotlight, this time it was on Minami who was having a frown on her face as her friends; Shouko, Hideyoshi and Mizuki, were talking to her.

Aiko clapped twice in a cute rhythm as she gracefully stood up and walked to the 'dressing room' where the bride is

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_ And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

She looked at some random students from Class F who acted as Minami's parents from bottom to top with her eyebrow raised

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

She pointed at Minami who was acting like yelling at Hideyoshi who was having a 'sorry' look on his face

_Somewhere back inside a room_

She then faced Minami and pointed at her gown

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Aiko walked to the middle of the stage with the criss-cross legs style

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_  
_ I lose myself in a daydream_  
_ Where I stand and say_

Then the lights were all focused on her. There were two random girls from Class A who were dancing behind her

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_  
_ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
_ Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_ You need to hear me out_  
_ And they said, "Speak now"_

It was instrumental when she went back to her royal chair and the two dancers were still behind her.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_ And the organ starts to play_  
_ A song that sounds like a death march_  
_ And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_ It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Minami walks on the red carpet smiling with her eyes directly on... Kouta? No... The wall! Behind them. That way, she know, she can concentrate better. And Kouta, according to the script, rolls his eyes and he looks at Aiko who was on the far right corner.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
_ But I know you wish it was me,_  
_ You wish it was me,_

Aiko stood up and winked at the audience which made them all applause again.

_Don't you?_  
_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_ Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_ You need to hear me out,_  
_ And they said, "Speak now"._  
_ Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_ Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_ Your time is running out,_  
_ And they said, "Speak now"._

_ Oh, la, la_  
_ Oh, oh_  
_ Say a single vow_

Aiko then sat on where the other students were sitting, she sat there and acted like a witness to the wedding

_I hear the preacher say,_

Then the music stopped.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" Yuuji said plainly. Then there goes silence and Aiko goes acapella

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

"Would you, Kouta Tsuchiya, accept Minami Shimada as your wife? In sickness and in health in blablablabla..." Yuuji asked the 'couple' in front of him

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._  
_ Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_ But I'm only looking at you._

She does as the lyrics implied, she stood up with her hands shaking and she was looking directly at Kouta before singing without instruments again. Her voice at this part were so soft and sweet that it made Kouta blush hard

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Aiko noticed the blush on Kouta cheeks which made her giggle and signaled the instrumentals to not make a sound...

* * *

Off stage...

"What is she doing? She's supposed to sing now! Aiko! What're you doing?" Yuuko asked through the mic and Aiko heard it through her earplugs. She whispered "Nothing much"

* * *

Back on the stage...

"Muttsurini-kun! Are you really going to marry her?" Aiko asked with a mischievous smile on her face before talking again in a softer voice "Are you going to marry Minami when I am still here? I love you, muttsurini-kun just so you know!" this was obviously a love confession on disguise

Hideyoshi, Akihisa and Shouko took the hint and started shouting ""Speak now, muttsurini! Speak now!""

The music starts again...

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_ Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_ You need to hear me out,_  
_ And they said, "Speak now"._

She turned around him and then she felt a hand on her arm, there is he, smiling at her like crazy. And now, it was her turn to blush. But she still carried on singing,

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_  
_ I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._  
_ Baby, I didn't say my vows,_  
_ So glad you were around_  
_ When they said, "Speak now"._

And something unexpected to all of them happened...

Kouta leaned to Aiko and kissed her in front of all the teachers and students watching, plus, his siblings!

"Woot woot! Way to go muttsurini!" Akihisa cheered even if the curtains not closed

"... Yuuji,... I do" Shouko appeared behind Yuuji and holds out a taser

"What are you~~ Shouko!" Yuuji ran off stage and is chased by Shouko.

The curtains finally fell and Aiko pulled from the kiss

"What was that for?"

"... I, well, I love you too, Aiko"

"Woot! Way to go bro!" someone exclaimed behind them

"Sou-nii? What are you doing here?" it was Souta, Tsuchiya Souta, his older brother

"Visiting our sister-in-law" Hinata teased her niichan

"... bad, Hinata-chan..." Kouta patted his little sister's head and Youta gave him a smile, no, smirk

"What sister-in-law? We're not yet married!" Aiko exclaimed and the four Tsuchiya siblings grinned mischievously at her and said at the same time

""Oh, shut up, future Mrs. Tsuchiya""

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** Ahihihihi... I can't sleep if I don't write this now! Well, oyasumi! It's already 1:30 am here! Hope you like this as much as I love it!


End file.
